


I promise I'm innocent

by Moonlit_Raven



Series: Loving a Libero: A Nishinoya Yuu and Reader Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven
Summary: You should've known better...
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Series: Loving a Libero: A Nishinoya Yuu and Reader Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I promise I'm innocent

**Author's Note:**

> A spontaneous, totally non-planned fic inspired by my fear of being overheard lol

You were used to spending your nights at the gymnasium, surrounded by the sound of leather against polished hardwood. Yuu wanted to get a bit more practice in, especially with his “rolling thunder” receive, and when he asked if you could keep him company you agreed. Kageyama and Hinata were already practicing in the gym when the both of you had earlier, which worked in the libero’s favor as he could get in more efficient practice with the two younger players.

At first you were completely engaged in the practice, giving out words of encouragement and reacting at every shot that was made. As usual, the boys’ were completely engaged with practicing, and the quick “we’ll only be there for an hour” that you were promised rolled over into another hour and another. Eventually, you found yourself reaching for your computer, thinking that you might as well kill a few more episodes as your boyfriend was busy. You tended to get completely immersed in the story whenever you watched anime, and today was no different. Soon the sounds in the gym disappeared, and all you could hear were the voices of the characters and the music in the background of each episode. Being so involved with the unfolding plot, you were completely unaware of your boyfriend standing right in front of you.

“Hey, babe, what are you watching?”

Startled, you looked up from your computer towards the sound of your boyfriend’s voice, and sheepishly met his espresso coloured eyes. It wasn’t like you had any explicit content up on your screen, but taking a quick glance down to see one of the main characters depicted in a very… interesting position still made your cheeks flush from embarrassment.

“Umm… just an anime,” you lamely replied after a moment’s hesitation, slowly angling the screen of your laptop down as if you were trying to hide it from your boyfriend.

Really, all that did was draw his attention to you even more, and knowing the kind of person that he was, you knew that you had messed up. Not only did you see his eyes widen, but you also saw the interest that shone through them as well. While you had tried to keep his attention away from you, you had only succeeded in making him even more curious as to what you were watching. Now that they finished practicing, you had his attention and it didn’t seem like it would waver anytime soon.

“Ohh, which anime?” he asked, trying to get a better view of your screen as he moved to stand by your side instead.

“Just _Food Wars_...” you responded, still shy about him seeing just what kind of scene you were paused on.

You should have known better than to watch the anime out loud, but you were running late this morning and forgot to pack your headphones. You should’ve turned the volume down, but it was too late.

“The food must be really great if they’re moaning like that!”


End file.
